syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
March 1
1920 Buffalo Courier- Syracuse Tossers Here Tonight For Third With Orioles Game Each And Rubber Contest Will Decide Great Rivalry; Other News Of The Courts At Oriole hall tonight the All-Syracuse and Oriole clubs meet in the third of the state championship series. Perhaps in no intercity battle has the feeling run so high. The loss of the first game here by Syracuse broke their streak of victories and they have felt the sting ever since. The Orioles lost at Syracuse in the second game and they, too, are out for revenge. All-Syracuse is confident of winning. They figure they are much stronger than they were when they first played here a month ago. At that time Tormey, their star, was suffering from a leg injury. Bill Erwig, the Fordham University star forward, has been added to the team and they think they are all set to take the measure of the veterans. The Orioles are stronger than when they played either of the two former games. Ray Knapp and Bill Rhode are in prime form, George Schell will be in the game and Billy McCleary has become part of the veterans since that time. Preparations have been made for adequate seating arrangements. The game starts at 8:30. The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Erwig, lf, Rafter, rf, Tormey, c, Crisp, lg, Sweltzer, rg. ORIOLES: Knapp, lf, McCleary, Rhode, rf, Post, c, E. Miller, lg, H. Miller, rg. Syracuse Herald- Local Management Jumps Its Prices Prices Jumped For Game With Buffalo Team; Highes Rate To Be Charged For Basketball Contest Tomorrow Night; Move Not Popular; Fans Are Asked To Support Two More Contests This Week Basketball fans of Syracuse are being put to a real test this week by the management of the All-Syracuse aggregation. The fans are asked to support the local team in three home games this week and in addition are expected to swallow an increase in prices for a featured game. The increase in rates is made for the game which is to be played Tuesday night against the Orioles of Buffalo. This team has none too impressive a record for 1920, having been beaten here, in Rochester and in Erie, Pa., and in its local game was defeated by a 25 to 12 score. Its showing here has been excelled by at least five other clubs. On its record as far as the Syracusans know it, the Buffalo aggregation is not an attraction entitled to higher gate prices than other clubs. And the fans are grumbling, far from satisfied with the arrangement. What guarantee the Buffalo team is to receive here, whether a percentage or lump sum, is not known but it is a fact that Syracuse is playing tonight in Buffalo and that the return here is merely an exchange in dates. Whether the same terms prevail in the two cities probably depends upon the business ability of the managers of the respective clubs. When the Orioles played in Syracuse earlier in the winter more than 3,500 fans attended the game, standing room space being at a premium in the Armory during the game. With the new price it is hardly likely there will be a repetition at this condition. Following Tuesday night’s game the All-Syracusans will play the Cortland Sodality five here on Wednesday. The management plans another game for Saturday and will have the Beechnuts of Canajoharie here if possible. The Beechnut team played a much better game here against All-Syracuse than Buffalo did and fans will welcome this attraction if it can be arranged. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Five To Meet Strong Rivals Buffalo Orioles And Cortland Sodality To Play Here; Locals Face Acid Test; State Championship At Stake-Record Crowds Anticipated Facing the most strenuous series of basketball games ever attempted by a local combination, the All-Syracuse quintet resumes its quest for the state championship at Buffalo tonight, when the world champion Orioles will be met on their own stomping ground, Oriole Hall. Manager Crisp and his array of basketeers will leave for Buffalo this afternoon. Tomorrow night both teams will be seen in action in this city in the fourth game of the series. Should All-Syracuse win at Buffalo the game at the State Armory with the Orioles will be the deciding contest of the series. Defeat at Buffalo and victory here means that another game will have to be played, while defeat for All-Syracuse in both games will give the Orioles the title. The Buffalo orioles have not been defeated on their home court in many years, and if Captain Jim Tormey and his mates can send the veterans down the highway to oblivion on their own playing surface they will have accomplished a feat that but few teams have achieved in the 25 years the Orioles have been playing the game. The contest here tomorrow night will be preceded by two preliminary games and will not start until 8:30 o’clock, owing to that fact that the Orioles will be unable to leave Buffalo until 5:30 o’clock in the afternoon. Wednesday night the unbeaten St. Mary’s Sodality five of Cortland, with a record of 15 straight victories, will oppose the locals on the State Armory court. The Sodality combination has beaten, among others, such strong teams as the Ithaca Knights of Columbus, 42 to 3; Buffalo Hewitts, 29 to 27; Frankfort Independents, 34 to 21; Company I of Ogdensburg, 33 to 15; Buckeye Giants, 35 to 15; Tuscarora Indians, 43 to 28 and Utica Knights of Columbus, 28 to 16. Indications point to record breaking crowds for both teams. While there has been a heavy advance sale for the All-Syracuse and Oriole game tomorrow night, there are still a number of choice seats available. The seat sale for the game Wednesday night will open today at C.W.P. Reynolds and Stolz Brothers. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Royals At Their Best For Nats Eager to make up for the ground it lost at Toledo Thursday the Syracuse Nationals basketball team invades Rochester tonight for its third meeting of the year with the Royals and the season’s finale for Coach Benny Borgmann. Borgmann’s contract commitment for the season comes to a close after tonight’s game and he will leave for his home in New Jersey and thence to Daytona Beach and the spring training camp of the St Louis Cardinals. He is a scout for the Cards. John Gee, elongated center, who effectively tied up Don Otten here Monday, will be with the Nationals for tonight’s tilt and may take the trip to Sheboygan on Sunday with the club. Chick Meehan will still be absent as he is still recuperating from the eye injury he received in the Moline game. Rochester, which has practically clinched the eastern division title, has been riddled with injuries during the last two weeks of the campaign as Arnie Johnson, Fuzzy Levane, and Bill Holzman have been sidelined while Bob Davies has been unable to appear regularly. Levane, Holzman and Davies will all be ready to go for the Royals tonight however and Les Harrison hopes to make it three straight over the Nats. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- From Highlighting Sports By Jack Slattery Knicks And The Obituary Page The latest Sports Illustrated gives pro basketball a boost with a beautiful layout of color pictures. The action shots were taken in Madison Square Garden with Laker and Knick players the target for the cameraman. The New York press isn’t taking kindly to the lowly standing of the New York Knickerbockers. Sam Stone related a copy of a story written in New York. Here are one or two excerpts: “You can forget about the race for first place. Syracuse has it all wrapped up. The Knicks- although they haven’t made the obituary page- are dead.” And later, “The reason for the Knicks’ inability to catch the Nats is the bench.” The writer actually meant “those” benches because he continued to write about the weak New York bench and the very strong Syracuse bench. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:March 1 Category:Borgmann Category:Crisp Category:Erwig Category:Gee Category:Levane Category:Meehan Category:O'Shaughnessy Category:Scolari Category:Tormey